BTA Episode 12: Dreambound Spirit
by J-Dub -Silver Enigma
Summary: One Bean Titan will stop at nothing to fulfill his dreams. The potential within Felix will soon be fully realized. You know the deal... Beanie Babies and countless references inside. Read forth, Titaniacs.
1. Flashback

**AN: Welcome all. This is, in fact, the twelfth edition of the BTA series!**

**I must warn you now: this "episode" is not long. Seriously. The focus is mainly on Felix, and his currently unknown struggle, which will be unraveled in this story. If you'll remember (or look into) from Part 12, Felix left the Danger Room in a silent rut, in the likes of which no other Titan has ever seen from him. Something had to be bothering him.**

**We'll find out just what the problem is, right now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~BTA Part 12: Dreambound Spirit~**

Chapter 1 — Flashback

_Tracker was walking through the halls of the Facility and passed by the Danger Room to see Bonnie in it. He entered the control center._

_"Hey Bon... who's in there right now?" he asked, nicely this time around._

_His sister did not say a word, as she only had on a look of fear and worry on her face._

_"What's with the face?" Tracker questioned, before looking inside of the Danger Room. "Good god..."_

_Felix was the sole Bean Titan inside of the Danger Chamber, exhibiting an intense lightning show all around the chamber in sheer anger._

_"I don't know if he's actually training, but I've never seen him like this..." Bonnie murmured._

_"I'm just haarked by his power. What does it say... **WHAT? 11,000!"** Tracker yelled._

_"What's going on?" Fetch asked, running into the control center, noticing the heavy lightning from the hallway._

_"Felix's gone berserk in there!" Tracker told him._

_"Well, don't let him wreck up the Chamber! Here." Fetch threw a switch that read "Immune". He set the the switch on a lightning bolt, which made the Danger Chamber negate any and all electric techniques._

_Inside the chamber, Felix noticed that his lightning no longer functioned by the new negation factor in the Danger Room. He had his head down, as he prepared to exit the chamber._

_"Fee-lee?" Bonnie called._

_"I need to rest." he suddenly said, walking out of the control center without another word. Something was definitely wrong with Felix. He trained without frustration all the time, but something is under his skin now._

(end flashback)

**/-/**

The story begins in the next chapter.


	2. Bonnie's Pain

**AN: References introduced: Teen Titans, Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts and Dragonball Z.**

Chapter 2 — Bonnie's Pain

_8:00 AM._

An alarm sounds in Bonnie's room, to the chorus of "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga. Bonnie woke up and switch off the alarm, and at the same time, Tracker glared at her with half-opened eyes.

"Why do you need that song to wake up?" Tracker grumbled.

"Because I like it! Everyone does!" Bonnie replied, smiling.

"I don't." Tracker mumbled loud enough while thrusting himself back into the bed, so Bonnie could hear him. This woke Fetch up; all three of them shared the same suite (which is what I mean by "room").

"You will later, brother... just wait. Anyways, I finally had a good dream after that living nightmare yesterday." Bonnie implied, recalling of the world of darkness she saw.

Tracker sat up again. "Yesterday sucked. I was sitting around doing nothing, with the rest of the Bean Titans scattered to every other Base. It was just the Legendary 12, you and the rest of the New 12, and Team Z getting all of the action." he complained.

Bonnie stopped and sighed, before entering the bathroom. "You don't understand. It would just be a huge hassle if everyone was out fighting Heartless all over the place, not to mention the fact that out of the 78 of us, we have about 10 healers."

Fetch yawned. "She has a point, Tracks." he concurred.

"Ugh..." Tracker muttered.

"Ugh." Bonnie repeated after him, moving towards the door to exit the room. "You know, ever since I got into the New 12, you've been just against the whole idea of the team even coming together. We finally found some stability in the group, so the least you could do is support us. Maybe you should get a shower first, to cool off that hot head of yours." With that said, she left the room.

Tracker growled in response, but then had his head struck with one of Fetch's pillows.

"Chill out, bro. Seriously." Fetch told him, walking out as well, for breakfast.

It took a couple of moments, but Tracker took his attitude into consideration. _"Am I really that adamant on people? No wonder I wasn't a candidate for any higher position in the New 12 than the last spot. I really do need to change."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bonnie traveled to the Danger Room to find Dotty doing some early work—studying a Titan's progress in training.

"Hi, mom..." Bonnie began to say, before she saw the look on her face. Dotty looked like she had seen a ghost. "What's wrong?"

Dotty pointed inside in the Danger Chamber, to Felix, who was yet again "training" like a madman. His present power was about the same as last time—around 11,000 BEANs.

"What's wrong with him?" Dotty questioned.

"I don't know!" Bonnie answered.

_"Why can't I get any stronger? I know I'm better than Wrinkle already, but there's no way I could have felt so weak to him before! I won't fail again!"_ Felix angrily thought in his mind, before finally unleashing a massive Discharge, enough to almost wreck the entire Danger Room.

Bonnie's intuition was right, as she threw the immunity switch to thunder just before he released his shocking fury all over the chamber. Despite this, there was still major static electricity rushing through the chamber, which rendered it unavailable for the rest of the day.

"Bongo was right... we do need bigger charts..." Bonnie murmured.

Felix walked out again, without saying a word this time around.

"I'll get to work on that, after fixing this place up." Dotty said.

"What's gotten into him?" Bonnie wondered.

"You could go and find out. After what we've witnessed, I don't think he wants to talk with anyone except for the people that care for him the most. You're probably the one that can get through to him."

"I'll try..." Bonnie whispered, walking out of the Danger Room to get that shower that she needed before giving it to Tracker.

* * *

_11:00 AM, on the northern (front) shoreline of the Home Base..._

Felix stands in solitude, looking out towards Galveston. He has a troubled mind that thinks that he has disgraced the Titan's name by the feeling of weakness. He felt now that he had to stop be angry and find a decision, one that could benefit him in the long run.

Bonnie approched him. "Fee-lee..." she called quietly.

The leopard turned around. "Oh... hey Bon." he responded, in a low tone.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know... I just feel like I've messed things up for everyone yesterday." Felix blamed himself.

"No you didn't. What makes you think that?" Bonnie asked.

"I know something is wrong." began Felix, starting to raise his voice. "Part of it may be that I could've been named leader of the New 12, if I was stronger beforehand. The other thing... yesterday, I could've finished Wrinkle before he was halfway to Kingdom Hearts. I could've ended it all; I just wasn't strong enough."

Bonnie began to worry. "I don't understand..."

"I need to be stronger!" Felix yelled in Bonnie's face, something he had never done before. He made her fall back on the ground.

"I'm not saying that it's not possible, but even for you, that's very hard to do!" she replied with a broken voice, beginning to tear up.

A lightning bolt struck down behind Felix, as he felt the need to become angry again. However, he had to consider who he was speaking to, so he had to resist the urge to be upset.

"I need time to think... alone." Felix said, walking back towards Titans Tower.

As he walked away, Bonnie was left on her knees in tears. She had never been yelled at by Felix, and it broke her heart to see him this troubled.

Mooch, standing on the roof of the Tower on the front side, saw the lightning bolt Felix created with his emotions. After seeing the leopard walk away from the shore from afar, Mooch used Flash Step to approach Bonnie.

"What happened?" Mooch asked her. "I hope it wasn't your first boyfriend-girlfriend fight..."

Bonnie lunged to grip onto Mooch, still sad. "It sounded like he was about to threaten me. He's going on about being stronger, but I think he's just confused."

Mooch embraced her. "It's okay, Bonnie. I think he might just be confused too... but if not, I'll find out what it is, I promise."

**/-/**

When a leader makes a promise, he or she will be sure to keep it.

Let's see what happens next.


	3. The Dream Realized

**AN: References used: Teen Titans, Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts and Dragonball Z. In this chapter: Naruto, Bleach, Final Fantasy, Star Wars and Mortal Kombat (all through actions).**

**I will use a bit of OOC in this chapter, so see if you can catch them.**

**And yes, I love my Bleach music. :D**

Chapter 3 — The Dream Realized

_Time: 12:00 noon._

Mac was testing out a new scouter that Dotty made. It could now detect power levels up to 15,000 BEANs. Dotty had already fixed the Danger Room, and made a few "adjustments" to the entire Tower as well. The rest of the Legendary 12 were in attendance as well, after Team Z returned to their home on their Pacific island.

"Say, where's the New 12? I had something I wanted to talk to them about." Sweet said.

"They went out to the mall together, well, all but Felix. The team wanted to give him some space. I don't know where he is right now, or what may be the problem, if there is one."

The scouter begins to beep loudly.

"What the...?" Mac uttered.

"What is it?" asked Fleece.

"A power somewhere... over 9,000..." Mac murmured.

"Mac! That joke has been heard more than once already!" Canyon stated.

"Plus you have the new scouter on your head right now. Be specific." Spunky added.

"I know. The author is on a roll with the "over 9,000" thing." Mac replied.

"Who's the author?" Fancy questioned, confused with all of this controversy.

"Never mind... I'll just read the power level. 11,500 BEANs."

"Oh crap!" Floppity shouted.

"Um, guys..." Mystic called.

"What?" Sweet responded.

"HIT THE DECK!"

The scene shifted to display Titans Tower on the outside, before it was hit by a massive lightning bolt. Almost everything inside of the Tower was destroyed, and everyone in it was paralyzed. It was all the work of Felix's Levinbolt.

"I've made my decision, and I don't want anyone to hold me back." Felix said, before using [Dragonball] Z-Flight to towards the one place no Bean Titan should consider. _"Scaly got stronger just fine, so Wrinkle shouldn't have any problem helping me out."_ he thought in his mind. He was about to make a crucial mistake.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The impact from the Levinbolt was felt all over Galveston, including the mall.

"Whoa! What the hell was that?" Bongo exclaimed.

"Lightning... and a huge amount at that." Bonnie said. She was unique in that she could detect the exact location and direction of lightning, along with an idea of how strong the lightning itself was.

"Where was it?" asked Sly.

Bonnie gasped. "The Tower."

This shocked the rest of the New 12.

"Hoppity, work your Wizardry." Mooch told her, now that shopping time was over.

**_"Teleportia!"_** chanted the bunny, instantly warping the group back to the Home Base.

When they returned to Titans Island, the Tower was nowhere in sight, and the rest of the Titans were left paralyzed on the ground.

"Oh my god..." Ewey murmured, covering her mouth.

"I'll retrace what could've possibly happened." Hoppity said, preparing to look back in time with her mind.

"Mooch..." called Sweet, nearby the New 12.

"Dad, what happened?" Mooch questioned.

Bongo walked on some metal from the Tower and got electrocuted. Slowpoke pulled him away.

"Felix is your answer." Hoppity informed him. "He did this and then ran off, to have a "chat" with Wrinkle."

Sweet found some strength, enough to sit up on his back. "We can't lose another Bean Titan again. New 12, find and save Felix before he makes the biggest mistake of his life. I'll get the rest of us up... Dotty said that she invented something just in case the base ever got disintegrated... go figure."

Mooch raised his hand and exhibited what he called "magnetic spiritual pressure". Using it, he lured his zanpakutō over the air into his hand.

"You heard him, everyone. New 12, let's move!" Mooch commanded.

With that course taken, the New 12 was about to save their team's name.

* * *

After leaving the Bean Titans from the events of yesterday, Wrinkle was informing Sceptilus, Burn and Bruno about something of great importance—their now endangered lives. They could die at any given moment.

Felix suddenly made the scene (Sierra Nevada), making the villains look at him.

"What do you want?" Wrinkle asked.

Felix glances at Sceptilius once and then back to Wrinkle. "When Scaly joined you, despite all the detailed explanations, you gave him power, right?"

"You could put it that way. Your point?" Wrinkle replied, beginning to get defensive.

"Make me stronger, too." Felix demanded.

"WHAT?" Burn and Bruno exclaimed simultaneously.

"He can't be sssserioussss." Sceptilius began, in his unique tongue. It is how he sounded, when he hears something out of context. "Sssssomeone with hisss potential would never join usss."

Wrinkle lowered his eyebrows. "Are you sure about this? The Acolytes are gone now, so you won't be getting any extended power than you have right now. Are you positive?"

"**Don't answer that question, Felix!"** Christina shouted, launching a Poison Bomb at the evildoers, who avoided the blast radius along with Felix.

"Ah, sweet, sweet Christina. We meet again." Sceptilius said. "Have you come to your senses yet?"

"Ha!" she chuckled, as the rest of the New 12 appeared behind her. "You should ask yourself that."

"Yeah. Hiss off, lizard-face." Slowpoke added.

Mooch turned to Felix after glaring at Wrinkle. "Felix... don't do this. You'll regret it later, and that's the truth." he told him.

"Oh, why don't you let the boy make his own decision?" Wrinkle tested Mooch.

"Why don't **you** back off?" Mooch retorted.

"Insolent fool..."

"Let's not try and reason with him, Mooch. There's only one way he likes to resolve his problems." Sly said.

Wrinkle and his underlings assumed their battle modes. "Glad we're finally on the same page."

Mooch: Titans, GO!  
Wrinkle: Destroy them!

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_(The battles occur at the same time, so the above notation will be used to divide them. Music begins: "Fierce Battle" — Metal Slug 5.)_

_BATTLE 1:_ Megan, Lucy, Ears, Bongo, Ewey and Hoppity vs. Burn and Bruno.

"Don't hold back... because we won't!" Burn yelled, as he and Bruno exhibited their full powers (both 9,750 BEANs—a level that neither of the six Bean Titans had attained).

"Let's do this." Hoppity said, before suddenly feeling her breath being taken away.

"For you, it's already done." Bruno proclaimed, having done something to make Hoppity fall forward to the ground with an open wound on her back.

_"What...? I can't move..."_ Hoppity thought, lying on the ground.

"How did he get to her so fast? None of us saw him move." Bongo questioned.

"Let me enlighten your feeble mind. First off, I used Sonido speed; so just because the Acolytes are dead, doesn't mean that the abilities we were given have disappeared with them. Regardless, the reason I took her out first was to show off my special ability—Mind Lock. Whenever I am face-to-face with a psychic, he or she cannot look into my mind and plan their moves before I even make mine. Seeing how easy it was to take her down means that she habitually uses her psychic intuition to fight, unlike non-psychics. Now that I've explained my case... you're next, Lucy." Bruno spoke, before rushing in for her.

"Orb of Tornami—Ice." Ears muttered, calling forth a great wave of ice to interrupt Bruno. The enemy avoided the ice.

"Who invited you?" Bruno grumbled.

"Didn't need to be. You taking out me girl like that is reason enough!" Ears shouted, jumping in power to Wudai Mode and then preparing to combine his Orb with the Shimo Staff by his Kajin Charm for the Rime Tide Wand.

"Death Beam." Burn announced with a creepy smile, firing a thin energy shot point-blank through Ears's chest after using Sonido. His blast made Ears revert back to normal and blackout.

"Ears!" Ewey cried.

"Another mistake. I really don't have a special ability, but I will tell you that Ears's mistake was when he let his emotions override him. He was full of openings, so I merely took advantage of them." Burn explained.

"Now, where was I?" Bruno asked himself, before turning back to Lucy, who was charging her strongest attack through the energy "butterfly" on her head.

"Psi-Cannon!" she shouted, firing the magenta Kamehameha-like blast.

"You Titans just don't get it..." Burn said, knocking Megan, Bongo and Ewey high into the air.

_"Did I get him?"_ Lucy wondered, as the psionic butterfly faded from her face.

When the smoke cleared, Lucy saw two split paths from her blast—neither one hit Bruno. In fact, Bruno split the blast itself with some sort of crimson weapon made from his energy.

"Too easy." Bruno murmured.

Lucy widened her eyes. "What is that?" she shuddered.

"My Deathscythe. It cuts through light energy... and when I use it on someone's body, it doesn't just give you a world of pain—it also instantly shuts your energy down!" Bruno told her, before travelling by Sonido again to bypass her psychic detection and cut her dearly with his Deathscythe, cross-slashing her upper body.

Lucy could not detect him fast enough since she too was a psychic, and when she was cut, she felt very faint from the gash he gave her. As she dropped to her knees, Ewey, Bongo and Megan fell to the ground—all defeated by Burn.

"We're done here." Burn claimed, as neither of the six Bean Titans moved from their locations on the battlefield.

_(Music change for this fight: "Let Me Blow You a Kiss!" — Final Fantasy X-2.)_

Suddenly, the dynamic duo felt a rise in someone's power, from someone they claimed to have beaten. They turned back and saw that it was Lucy's power erupting, shown by a heavy, but strangely mixed black and white aura. The wounds that Bruno made had healed by regeneration.

Lucy's body turned completely pitch black, except for her crimson hair (in a long ponytail) and the pair of now completely white eyes. She had found her Ascended Legendary strength, Yin Yang Mode.

"What is she?" Bruno questioned, never seeing a form like that.

Lucy, without saying a word, jumped high into the air, and then began to aim a Gentle Fist strike towards the ground.

"She's aiming in front of us... why isn't she attacking us directly?" Burn wondered, confused at her method of combat.

Lucy plunged her strike in the middle of Burn's shadow, where the image of his chest was located. Extraordinarily, Burn's actual chest was impaled, leaving a hole in the middle of it. It was completely unexpected, as he fell to the ground, instantly defeated.

_"WHAT THE...!?"_ Bruno winced, realizing Lucy's tactics by jumping away from her, so she could not get in range to attack his shadow too.

"You caught on." Lucy said. "But it doesn't matter... this fight is over."

"How so?" Bruno retorted, leading with his Deathscythe again.

"Psionic Bind." Lucy mentioned, temporarily using her original energy to call bars of light to bring Bruno to a halt.

"Let me go!"

"After what you did... not likely." Lucy said, aiming her hand at his Deathscythe. "You said it cuts light energy... well, then that means darkness is a different story!"

Bruno was startled. _"Oh no, I forgot she could use both elements!"_

"Yin Psi-Cannon." she uttered, firing the darkness version of her signature move on his weapon, destroying it.

"Tch... so what? I can just conjure another one." Bruno boasted, with a smirk.

"You forget who you're dealing with. With my psychic ability or not, I can plan strategies in the heat of the battle, and more than just one of them will work. My Psionic Bind prevents you from moving or channeling any kind of energy, which means you're a sitting duck. And now that I've shown you what the Yin Half can do—"

"Y... Yin Half?" Bruno shuddered.

"—it's only fair if you see the Yang Half as well." Lucy finished speaking, before raising her head to the sky, causing her body to change to its polar opposites—a snow white body with completely black-colored eyes (the hair stays the same).

"No, let me go!" Bruno cried.

"It's too late to beg for mercy. Let me introduce you to the Ways of Destruction... **Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui!"**

Two blast waves of bright blue light collided ruthlessly on Bruno's body, charring it from an over-sized explosion of that light energy (due to the effect of her Psionic Bind). Normally, it is a typically powerful twin blast. Either way, Bruno could not withstand the onslaught.

After the blast, Lucy dropped to her knees again, powering down and restoring her skin (and/or feathers, since she's a Canadian goose) colors back to normal. It was the first time she attained that form, so it left her exhausted.

"Glad that's over..." she murmured.

_(Music change: "Nothing Can Be Explained" — Bleach.)_

"I... I'm not... done yet." Bruno managed to say, struggling hard to stand up.

"Sssa... same here." Burn added, in the same state.

Lucy's eyes dilated in fear, scared that they are still able to move after taking heavy punishment.

Both canines pointed a finger at Lucy, hoping to fire Death Beams at her.

_"This can't be happening..."_ Lucy thought, with a lack of energy to get up herself.

"Death..." uttered both canines, before they both suddenly felt that their lives were quickly drained from them. Their energies, their consciousnesses, even their own bodies—all slowly faded to nothing right before Lucy's eyes.

"Burn... Bruno? Is this your... contract expiration?" she questioned, horrified at their own demise.

They did not answer, since she could ask Team Z or the Legendary 12 about their opposition's ordeal. Within a couple of moments, Burn and Bruno ceased to exist.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_BATTLE 2:_ Sly (with two demon tails), Christina and Slowpoke vs. Sceptilius.

_(Music selection: "Quincy's Craft" — Bleach.)_

_After two minutes..._

"I'm about ready to finish this." Sceptilius said, running out of options as the three Bean Titans had the upper hand. He powered up to his Viramera Mode again, appearing as a chimera of all reptile animals. "Botanical Blight!" he shouted, unleashing his relentlessly powerful blast.

"Avoid it!" Sly warned Christina and Slowpoke, who followed his warning.

Christina countered with a bold move—activating Flash Step into the blast, and appearing just in front of Sceptilius.

"Impossible..." the reptile grumbled. "What are you doing?"

"Ending this fight." she replied, dropping a Daze Bomb between them, making them both unable to move from that spot.

"Great job, Christi! We have him now, Sly." Slowpoke claimed.

"Right. Let's finish this." Sly replied, carrying a Kyuubi Rasengan. They both rushed in to attack.

Sceptilius smirked and gave a short chuckle.

"What's funny about not being able to move, huh?" Christina asked.

"Being able to move my eyes. You're all in my line of sight." Sceptilius hinted her, before using the energy near his eyes to empower them for his Poison Gaze. He looked at all three of them, and rendered them defenseless. The three Titans were put down by a stationary Sceptilius.

"Now I just have to wait until this thing wears off, so I can assist Wrinkle." he said to himself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_BATTLE 3A:_ Bonnie vs. Wrinkle.

The remaining four await action on the battlefield—the heroes Bonnie and Mooch, the evil and cunning Wrinkle, and the neutral Felix. Bonnie could not stand this problem anymore; it was enough pain for her to go berserk.

"Make your move." Wrinkle offered the Titans, after taking his hand from his mouth.

Mooch looked over to Felix first, seeing that he was not going to do anything, yet. Then Mooch looked at Bonnie to witness something that he hadn't witnessed before—Bonnie growling. And to add on to that, her power increased to an unreal level. It was as if he was sensing Felix's well-known potential power in plain sight, and in reality, Bonnie's potential power only comes close to that. All of her emotion was present right now.

"Bonnie..." Mooch murmured, with a disturbed look on his face.

Wrinkle sensed the tremendous power as well. "What the...! That power, IN HER?"

Bonnie attained her [nearly full powered] Ascended Legendary form, Sirius Mode. The only appearance change was in her hair. It thickened in size and split in half from the bottom, so it was like she was a burnt orange-haired Super Saiyan 3 with two long "tails" of hair. She also had a starry aura, with bits of light popping around her.

Without a word, Bonnie immediately starts pummeling Wrinkle. She gave him no chance to retaliate, as she used an intense combination of speed, attacks and blasts to prevent Wrinkle from doing anything. She stopped moving after a minute into her rage.

Wrinkle slowly got up. "I said... **_*cough*_** make your MOVE. Not wail on me."

"Sorry, but I don't take requests." Bonnie replied, disappearing in an instant with her speed.

Wrinkle tried to detect her, but every time she moved, it was like she was already in the next place around him—he could not keep up.

Bonnie finally stopped in front of him and punched him hard in his gut.

"Uuugh... uhh..." sounded Wrinkle, stunned from the hit.

Bonnie conjured an electric orb to float on the exact place she hit him, as she were doing her Hellstorm Bolt. But she had something far worse in mind than just a simple lightning bolt. **"Hado #4: Byakurai."**

She fired a thin yet powerful lightning stream through the amplifier, thus creating her most powerful move—Hellstorm Byakurai. The enormous blast of lightning pressured Wrinkle, sending him zooming fast towards a mountain behind him, and destroying a good portion of it as well.

_"Are you shitting me...?" _Mooch thought, completely breathless from Bonnie's destructive force against Wrinkle.

Bonnie turned to Felix, powering down and running towards him in tears.

"Why, Felix? Why does it have to be this way? You're tearing me apart!" she pleaded, begging him not to join Wrinkle.

Felix finally moved, appearing behind Bonnie. He emulated exactly what Scaly did to Christina before he left her—knocked her unconscious with an undetectable hit to the middle of her spine.

"I have a dream... to be stronger. Just don't make it any harder on me." Felix said.

**_BATTLE 3B:_ Mooch vs. Felix.**

_(Music change: "The Distance to a Duel" — Bleach.)_

Mooch jumped in front of Felix, while unsheathing his sword and pointing it at him.

"Well, I have a promise to keep." Mooch said. "Enough is enough, Felix. I won't stand by and watch you destroy yourself with this choice. I won't kill you either, but this has to STOP!" Saying that, he dropped his sheath and stuck Zen no Kyoudoutai into the ground. He then assumed his Legendary strength.

Felix immediately grasped his same caliber of power as well, but in slight frustration. "WHY CAN'T ANY OF YOU UNDERSTAND?" he shouted, using Lightning Dash to quickly attack Mooch with a close-range lightning bolt.

Mooch, on instinct, countered by morphing his arm into a blade and deflected the lightning. He then used Flash Step to distance himself—another wise choice, as Felix released a Discharge.

"Stop this, Felix!" Mooch begged, before sensing Felix behind him with a charged Chidori.

Felix hit him with it, driving Mooch to the ground. Afterwards, Felix powered up to his Wildfang Mode (up to 12,000 BEANs), knowing about Mooch's ability to take on extreme punishment and still survive.

Mooch got back up. _"Great... he's stronger and faster now. I'll just have to improvise then."_ he thought, crossing his arms in front of his face. It was his power stance for gaining his Ascended Legendary power. _"Eight Gates! The first gate, Gate of Opening, open. Second gate, Gate of Rest, open! Haaa! The third gate, Gate of Life, open! One more...! The fourth... Gate of Pain, OPEN!"_

With each unlocked gate, Mooch's speed and power increases substantially (now at 10,500 BEANs, from 8,500 BEANs). Felix notices and is a bit shocked. He has only seen Mooch the first gate opened. Felix believed Mooch, when he said that he had a promise to keep... which meant that Felix could not hold back.

Mooch suddenly jumped off of the ground, creating a strong shockwave that broke the ground beneath him. He went to Felix and started a long five-minute hand-to-hand combat session with him. It ended when Felix tried to use his Cougar Blast (primary signature move) as Mooch approached him again.

_"I have to end this now!"_ Mooch planned, using his increased speed to appear behind Felix and attack him with pulse-like attacks in the air, pushing the leopard around like a pinball. "Now!" Mooch yelled, punching Felix downward with great force and then grasping him with a long white bandage, making his body bend from the force of the punch.

_"I can... counter this, if I can just..."_ Felix thought, struggling to pull his arm up to grab the bandage.

"I don't want to do this, but you're asking for it!" Mooch shouted, pulling Felix up with the bandage and dashing toward his body, leading with his right fist and foot.

Felix managed to grab the bandage. "Current Stun..." he murmured, channeling electricity through the bandage to Mooch's body.

Mooch felt the electricity just before he hit Felix with the Primary Lotus, and his motion was halted at that point.

"What!? How did he...?!" Mooch uttered, perplexed at how Felix could have possibly stopped his speed.

Felix pulled the bandage to bring Mooch down to him now. "Chidori Nagashi!" Felix yelled, releasing "cutting-edge" electricity to tear the bandages the Mooch restricted him with, as well as leave several small wounds on Mooch's body.

The gibbon fell towards the ground, still stunned from the Current Stun. "N... no..." Mooch uttered, not able to contend with Felix, despite being the leader of the New 12. He started to lose the promise he kept to Bonnie.

Felix charged down and grabbed Mooch by his shirt's neckline, slamming him down to the ground and then raising him over a foot above the ground with one hand. In the other hand, Felix charged something much stronger than the Chidori. The usual electric orb was like a dagger now, longer in size and much more potent in strength. It was what Felix called his Ohm Purge.

Wrinkle, somehow, made it back onto the scene.

Felix looked at him with the corner of his eye. "You're still alive?" he inquired.

"Yes. Why'd you think I covered my mouth before the fight started? I ate an anti-electric pill, which made me negate the first huge lightning attack thrown at me." he explained.

"That blast was huge... you're not even... hurt?" Mooch managed to say, still stunned on his body.

"No... that mountain hurt. But still, the author didn't call me cunning for nothing."

Felix squinted his eyes. "Who's the author again?"

Wrinkle face-palmed himself. "Ah, forget about it. Just finish him already."

Mooch gritted his teeth, trying to move his body, but it was no use. "Why, Felix...? Why are you doing this to us?" he wanted to know.

"I know you're older and you have more experience with it, but some of us actually busted our asses trying to be named leader of the New 12. I was one of them. I trained everyday, and I know hands-down that I was strong enough, but I was still put down by seven seats!" Felix gripped Mooch's shirt harder. "Now, before I use this... any last words?"

"Yes... spoken like a villain!" Wrinkle appraised.

Mooch now had to take a risk... choose his words nicely, or lose his life.

"Felix..." Mooch started, "...I don't care what you do with me right now... but I want you to know what I see—the truth. The Legendary 12 put you, me and the rest of the New 12 in the most compatible positions for a reason. They wanted to ensure that our team could function, without worrying about where we stand to one another."

**"AND...?!" **Felix tested Mooch, gripping even harder and extending the Ohm Purge a few inches longer.

Mooch squinted his eyes, along with the difficulty of speaking. "Just because... you're in a position lower... than anyone above you... doesn't mean you're any or at all weaker compared to them."

Felix opened his eyes a bit and loosened his grip slightly. "I'm... not weak?" he asked himself, slowly beginning to calm down.

"To be blatantly honest, you ARE stronger than anyone you've ever met, even me. You have this potential inside you that anyone else wished they had, and it is untouchable. And if you would finish me off here and now, that would prove it." Mooch finished, looking away to see what fate will decide.

At that point, Felix began to have a silent epiphany—a revelation. His mind was lost before, traveling the sea of darkness, where there was no answer to his problem. Now, like Sly, Felix found his light.

Wrinkle walked up to Felix. "FINISH HIM!" he ordered him in a deep voice.

Felix finally swung his Ohm Purge forcefully on his target.

"Shut up." Felix told Wrinkle, as the electric dagger was plunged right through Wrinkle, sending a mother-load of electricity through his body and paralyzing him. Wrinkle only had 3% of his health left after that—he was lucky to even be breathing.

"But... how?" Wrinkle murmured.

Felix lets go of Mooch. "Let me burst your bubble Wrinkle. I don't need you—in fact, I'll never need you to make me any stronger than I am right now. Scaly, or Sceptilius, can keep his life the way it is—the truth is, I decide my fate... I decide my life. I am **my own leader!"**

Mooch sighed, successfully carrying out his promise to Bonnie. "Exactly."

Wrinkle moved his eyes to see that only Sceptilius was his only comrade on the battlefield—Burn's and Bruno's lives have expired. "Sceptilius!" he shouted.

He came at his call after the Daze effect wore off. "Yes, Wrinkle?" he replied, pulling him up.

"We leave. I won't deal with this any further. He can stay on their side and decide his fate."

"But, Master Wrinkle..."

"Just forget it." Wrinkle retorted.

"All right." Sceptilius responded, leaving the scene by Sonido with Wrinkle.

Mooch picked up his sword and used Divine Slash to revitalize the New 12 after this chaotic battle.

"Everyone... I'm sorry." Felix said, with a bit of disappointment in himself.

"Save the apologies for later. You do understand that you'll have to plead your case to the Legendary 12, right?" Mooch said.

"I'll accept any punishment they have for me."

"You can actually think of one yourself, Felix. The Legendary 12 aren't dictators—they just oversee the circumstances and make their decisions based on them. Don't feel helpless." Sly told him.

"Let's all just go home... I can worry about the case later!" Christina whined.

"I agree. Let's go, guys." Mooch said.

With that, the New 12 was a team again.

**/-/**

Whew... close one. But... **IT'S NOT OVER YET.**

(Burn's and Bruno's contracts were "signed" to Acolytes Frieza (#12) and Cooler (#5). Now you see why they know Death Beam/Wave/Ball/etc.)


	4. The Decision

**AN: References used: Teen Titans, Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts Dragonball Z, Naruto, Bleach, Final Fantasy, Star Wars and Mortal Kombat. In this chapter: nothing new.**

Chapter 4 — The Decision

On their return, the New 12 found that Titans Tower, as Sweet mentioned before, was repaired by an invention of Dotty's—Reconstruction Sphere. She placed it exactly where the Tower was constructed and within thirty minutes, the Tower was back to full capacity. There was not a scratch anywhere on the Tower, and everything inside was restored back to the way it was before.

_Current time: 9:00 PM. Location: the Theatre Room of Titans Tower—however, in the case, it turned into a courtroom._

The Legendary 12 all took their positions on the dais while the New 12 sat on the front row of the theatre. This time, the New 12 as a whole was not an issue.

"New 12. As you may notice... the Tower is back in tip-top shape." Sweet began.

"Everything that you thought was lost is still in one piece, so you have nothing to worry about." Dotty added.

"That's a relief." Bongo said. "If my music files were gone, I don't know what I'd do."

"Your music?" Ears incited, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah! Everyone knows I rock hard!" Bongo replied, before sliding on the floor with his knees while doing an air guitar solo. He then felt something hit his head, like a rock. "Ow! Slow-bro!"

Slowpoke lowered his jaw. "What? Hoppity threw it."

The pink bunny giggled.

"This isn't a game, Hop!" Bongo exclaimed.

"You're right—this is funny." Hoppity replied.

"You're both wrong. This is all 24 of us getting off topic here." Megan corrected them calmly.

"Right." Sweet concurred, shifting his focus to the matter at hand. "Felix Walker, rise."

The cougar slowly stood from his chair. Some of his teammates were concerned. Even though Bonnie was concerned the most, she felt that her heart was practically about to break from all of this controversy.

"Felix, despite all that has happened these past two days... none of us, not even your parents, will punish you. You worried everyone sick because of your actions, attitudes and, ultimately, your abnormal ambitions."

Felix sighed, trying his best not to feel like a jerk. "I understand that... and I'm sorry. Mom, dad, Legendary 12... I'm sorry for what I did to you, the other Bean Titans, and Titans Tower itself. New 12... I'm sorry for almost betraying you and making the biggest mistake I'd ever know, had I gone through with it." He walked over to Bonnie, got on his knees, grabbed her legs and bowed his head. "Bonnie... I'm extremely sorry for hurting you—for making you worry about me in the state I was in. Please, just forgive me..."

After a couple of seconds, Felix felt a drop of water on his neck. He looked up to see Bonnie crying.

"Of course." she said, immediately hugging him, finally seeing and hearing that he was himself again.

Mooch smiled, seeing the young pair together again.

"Felix... do you have anything in mind for the cost of your actions, or should we have to decide that?" Sweet asked.

Felix rose. "Actually, I have the perfect idea now. I'm going to train myself—but in the right way now. And, I won't come back until this power in me is fully understood by me. Bonnie, I want you to come with me."

"Me? But why?"

"When I was just standing there, watching you take it to Wrinkle... I was speechless—you have the same kind of potential I do. Mooch saw it too, didn't you?"

"It's all true." Mooch admitted.

"All right. Here's my plan. There's a place I have in mind, but it has to kept secret exclusively to all of us. I don't want someone psychic like Hoppity to hack my mind and see what it is, and I don't want the video of it being watched in the Memory Room until Bonnie and I get back. I don't know exactly how long we'll be out, but when we do get back, you're gonna meet a new Felix and Bonnie... as long as I have your trust." Felix said.

Sweet looked back to the Legendary 12, and did not see any faltering looks. "Trust granted." Sweet announced. "No matter what happens or where you go, the both of you will never be excluded from the New 12. So, when will you set out?"

"At midnight." Felix answered.

"Why so late?" Fancy murmured.

"It's his training—let him decide." Canyon said, supporting his son.

"Case closed." Sweet said, as everyone got up and left the Theatre Room.

* * *

_At midnight..._

"Let's go, Bon." Felix said, in front of the teleporter in the Facility.

She followed him into the pod and held his hand hard.

"It's okay, Bonnie. As long as you're with me, you'll be fine." Felix assured her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're only halfway there... I'll tell you when the time is right."

They were both warped to the Moon Base. Max and Marvin (of Titans X, both age 15) were expecting them.

"You know why I'm here, right?" Felix asked them both.

"Yes." both replied simultaneously, leading him and Bonnie to the cannon—the one launched the New 12 towards Subspace.

"Good. Take us to **the place.**" Felix told them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Soon enough, Felix led Bonnie into the cannon, while Max and Marvin set the countdown to launch them to a minute. Then, Max turned the cannon completely around from where it was originally aimed, as Marvin slid a long, horizontal millimeter-thick white screen.

Bonnie saw it. "They can't be serious..." she murmured, thinking that she and Felix were being launched into the curtain.

"Just wait." Felix said.

With thirty seconds remaining, Max and Marvin powered up and threw two colored Rasengans (Max-white and Marvin-black) at the middle of the the screen, causing a dimensional portal to open, revealing a borderless chamber of sorts.

"Wha... what is that place?" Bonnie questioned, just before the countdown expired.

The two Bean Titans were shot into the mysterious chamber, and the wormhole closed after that. Felix recovered on his feet while Bonnie fell to her knees after finding the ground.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Felix finally answered her.

**I~~~**~~~I**

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

Remember readers, this is still Crisis Central.


End file.
